Chromatography (from Greek χρ{acute over (ω)}μα:chroma, color and γραφειν:graphein to write) is the collective term for a family of laboratory techniques for the separation of mixtures. It involves passing a mixture dissolved in a “mobile phase” through a “stationary phase”, which separates the analyte to be measured from other molecules in the mixture and allows it to be isolated.
Liquid chromatography is one subset of chromatography processes used for chemical separation. A liquid eluent/mobile phase is passed through an adsorbent/stationary phase. This stationary phase, in many systems, is contained in a chromatography column.
In 1978 W. C. Still introduced an improved form of column chromatography called flash column chromatography where the eluent or mobile phase is pushed through the column, containing the stationary phase, under a positive pressure. This pressure can be substantial.
Before being used, a chromatography tube must typically first be packed with the stationary phase such that it is evenly distributed to achieve the best possible separation in the chromatography process. This may be accomplished in various ways but it is desirable for the result to be a fully packed chromatography tube with evenly distributed stationary phase particles which typically vary in size within a given manufactured range.
Interchangeable chromatography columns which can be attached in line with a chromatography process come in a variety of different configurations. It is important that these columns can be efficiently connected and disconnected to the chromatography system. One of the practical problems with these existing configurations is that disconnecting them in liquid chromatography systems can be physically difficult for technicians due to residual pressure in the system. Physical acts such as pushing against pressure and turning, or unscrewing a pressure loaded connection may place a technician in a position where they undergo harmful repetitive motion in their work or have to rely on third parties to perform these tasks.
A need therefore exists for improved liquid chromatograph columns that address these drawbacks.